Another SonDerella Story… or not
by ForgetMeDont
Summary: Sonny is an orphan and lives with her step-mom & step-sister who abuses her. She's a loner with only one friend. falling for a celebrity is the last thing she ever wants. XxChanny&TawnicoxX R&R. peace. love. Read!
1. Trailer

Hey, Farhanah's here! Thx if you even bother to read this chapter. Anyways, enjoy this preview.

Disclaimer: FarhannaLuvsChanny'n'Tswift does not own Sonny with a chance (if I did own it channy would not have split)

* * *

><p><strong>Another SonDerella Story… or not.<strong>

**What if Sonny is an orphan who is abused by her stepmom**

"Mom! Stop! It hurts! Please stop!"

**And is made to work for her step-family**

"Allison 'Sonny' Monroe! I told you to clean my room! I'm gonna tell mom"

**She only has one friend and is invisible to everyone else**

"Tawni, let's get out of here before we get squashed!"

**Until…**

"Oh I'm sorry"

"nevermin- wait aren't you Chad Dyla-"

"I'll give you whatever you want just don't say my name"

**Plus there's a masquerade coming soon**

"Hi! You want some punch- or you already have some. That's cool"

**Would she find love or will her life come tumbling down**

"I hate you!"

**Staring**

**Sonny Monroe**

"You should really get this thing fixed"

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say-"

**Tawni Hart**

"Is that supposed to impress me?"

**Nico Harris**

"You know I'm the best friend and manager of the CDC"

**Martha Balatico**

"He will be mine!"

**Connie Murray-Monroe**

"Do you fill that I'm chocking you from a distance"

**Portlyn Murray-Monroe**

"clean this up I'm gonna reach home by 12am, ok?"

* * *

><p>Plz review and tell me how I could make the plot better.<p>

Peace. Love. Channy.


	2. CDC In Town!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or put this story on alert. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance, StarStruck or Another Cinderella Story.

* * *

><p><span>Another SonDerella story… Or not<span>

**Sonny's POV**

Urgh! My 'mom' is gonna kill me! I'm too nice for my own good. Why did I help Tawni with her homework? I called a taxi and asked the driver to quickly drive to my home (more like mansion). Ok maybe it's not that fast. I ran to the door but tripped along the way. But stopped myself with my hands

"Oh come on! I knew you were going to break but now! You've gotta be kidding me!" I whisper- shouted to my heels

I glanced at my watch. Oh gosh! RUN! I opened the door to my part of the 'home' quietly. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth. Well… I spoke to soon.

"Allison Munroe!" I winced at my real name," Why are you late you were supposed to be home by 8! I told you and you didn't obey me!"

I fell to the ground when I felt a sharp pain through my stomach. Then Portlyn joined in. she wasn't strong so is doesn't really bother me. The pain came from Connie only.

"Mom! Stop! It hurts! Please stop!"

BIG mistake. Saying that only made things worst. She went to the other end of the room and grabs my guitar. She whacked my head with it. I felt something warm flowing down my head. Another whack on my head and my whole world went black.

I woke up in a blinding, super white room. I turn to my left to find tawni. The hospital. I'm in a hospital. Great.

"Tawni lets go! I have chores" I shouted at her causing her to fall of the chair.

"Oh what? Oh yeah. Let's go."

Tawni called the doctor and (FINALLY) out of the horrid place.

* * *

><p><strong>Portlyn POV<strong>

I pity sonny but I'll never show her that. Now the only thing I'm doing is admiring him on TV singing 'StarStruck'. He's so right. Suddenly sonny blocked the view.

"Sonny!"

"I'm sorry port. Am I blockin your view of what's his face?"

"Ya! Move it or lose it"

"Urgh! Mom is it too late for you not to marry my dad?"

"Yes"

With that sonny stomp away and mom went to the kitchen leaving me alone

'There's something about the sunsh-'

Ahh! I've been waiting for that call

"Ello!"

"Guess what port! Don't guess! Chad Dylan cooper have just landed!"

"You ain't kiddin, AJ! No way!"

"Yes way! But I think I saw your grandmother and a guy"

"My step-grandma?"

"Ya"

"Ill talk to you later"

Sonny POV

'Ding dong'

"Oh! I'll get it!"

And race to the floor.

"Grandma!"

"Sonny! I've missed you"

"I missed you too!"

Portlyn POV

'somethi-'

"Hello AJ!"

"Hey Port. I got some news"

"Really? What?"

"The CDC is performing at 21 down tonight"

"You're not lying?"

"I'm not! You've gotta go there and get his photo or autograph"

"Mission received"

We both laughed till we were practically rolling on the floor.

"Bye! Got a mission to accomplished" I hanged up

Now to find a way to get there.

* * *

><p>If you liked it plz review. And if you hate it plz review! Constructive criticism is allowed. Thx for reading this story! :D<p> 


	3. Party On!

Hey! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, story alerts and favourites. If I'm not wrong, I wrote Penelope instead of Martha in the previous chapter. Sorry about the mix up. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own SWAC, SS, ACS (but I would really want to own SWAC, SS)

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Another SonDerella Story… Or Not…<em>

"_Hey Port. I got some news"_

"_Really? What?"_

"_The CDC is performing at 21 down tonight"_

"_You're not lying?"_

"_I'm not! You've gotta go there and get his photo or autograph"_

"_Mission received"_

_We both laughed till we were practically rolling on the floor._

"_Bye! Got a mission to accomplished" I hanged up_

_Now to find a way to get there._

**Sonny POV**

"Honey, can you ask your sister to stop pacing. She creating draft" grandma said.

"Are you sure she pacing?"

"Yes I am. Don't believe?" I nodded my head, "you check yourself"

"Ok, grandma"

I ran upstairs. Oh wow! Grandma was right. Oh well. Lucky I didn't bet her on anything.

"Grandma says stop pacing, you're creating draft"

"I had a call from AJ. She just had chat about a text according to blog about Chad Dylan Cooper. He's singing tonight at, his ex, Martha's birthday party. I have to go!" she said (more to ramble) while still pacing.

"Good luck convincing mom of that"

"Uh- go with me!"

WHAT THE FUDGE! (Don't judge me! I was raised not to swear!) Does this girl want me to get beaten by her mom!

"No!"

"She will let me go if you go too!"

Huh! As if! She only let me go coz' you ask me to go.

"How many times must I say this? I'm not interested in meeting a stupid celebrity! I mean I'm sick and tired of! He's all you talk abou-"

"I'll shut up!"

"What?"

"If you go with me and I meat Chad Dylan cooper, ill stop talk about him… for the rest of the trip"

"how bout the rest of your life?"

"please!"

Oh gosh! Im gonna get beaten up for this!*

"What are you doing this is a no parking zone!" I said after stopping the car and moving to the back of car

"Your gonna wait in the car. It's not parking, it's waiting!"

"We would get a ticket"

Ow! She kicked my face!"

"Just get behind the wheel" is she crazed! "Do it!"

I unbelted myself and scooted to the driver seat. Suddenly, she started to sing. I think she was singing 'Starsruck' or some song by 'the CDC'. I could really tell. She's kinda tone deaf.

**Chad POV**

"I don't know about this, man." My best friend and manager said to me.

"Nah I'm fine"

"We shouldn't be here. Al'ight. We should be at home chillin at the party your parents are throwin"

"Since when do you want to party with my parents."

"Are you kidding? The caterers are from Argentina. They are having steak… for desert"

Hmmm… Steak. Now I'm hungry

"Ummm… tempting but I've promised to sing Martha, i'll sing at her party. I'm not going to let her down"

"Urgh! You and your stupid friendship rules!"

"But they work for you, don't they? Stay at my house for free, eat my food, drive my car."

"Ok, ok! And in return, you get to hang out with myself, Nico Harris, best friends since 4th grade" Nico said to me and started nudging my side.

Of course I nudged him back.

"Works for me too, Nico" we did our not so secret hand shake.

"Let's do this!"

**Portlyn POV**

I heard the roar of HIS car.

"He's here"

I quickly (tried to) open the door.

"Just stay here, ok?"

I got out of the car and straighten my dress. I squeak a lil before heading for club 21 down.

**Nico POV**

After Chad ducked in the car, I drive towards the entrance of the club. I got out of the car and headed towards Martha.

"Martha! Baby! Happy birthday!" I said before hugging (insert shudder here)

"Where's Chad?"

"He couldn't make it. He's at home eating steak!"I shouted to the paparazzi, "come on lets go to your party"

I pulled Martha by her wrist to the party. Then, I heard someone shouting my name.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late! Hey!" she posed for some photo.

Whack chop.

"Come on!"The whack chop said and the pulled me into the party.

"Do you know her?" Martha asked me.

"Uhh…err… not yet" I quickly answer her question before being yanked into the club.

* * *

><p>Sorry! I have to stop here. I have something on. I'm sorry about the short chapters. Thx for reading! :D<p> 


	4. Is Fainting Part Of The Story?

Thx for the reviews! You guys rocks! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own sonny with a chance (Gosh! I'm so tired of writing this!)

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

Looking out the window seeing Portlyn pull whoever that guy is into the club is one sign that that guy is famous or at least is friends with someone famous. She's gonna spend a lot of time there now.

"Great! I'm gonna be here forever"

**Chad POV**

I got out of the car and to the back of the club. I knocked on the door and guess who? Stubby opened the door. I got in.

"Look like we pulled it off"

"What would you do without me?"

* * *

><p>"Our birthday girl, Penelope, has a special guest tonight. Chad Dylan Cooper!"<p>

I came out waving to everyone

_'No you can't see me_

_No you can't be me_

_Yeah, I'm on my game_

_That's right I'm in my shades_

_See the camera's flashing_

_In the party and it's time for action_

_You're the main attraction_

_Hey, in my shades_

_Pull up in the spot, looking hot, everybody knows_

_Don't got no stress, my haircuts fresh_

_Looking fly in my fancy clothes_

_Yeah, they want to take my picture_

_Watch out those lights will get ya_

_And they're calling your name_

_That's when I put on my frames_  
><em>I tell them watch me now<em>

_Little Mama how you like me now_

_Get on the dance floor_

_We can work it out_

_And bring this whole place down_

_Better stand up hands up_

_B-boy and my stance like yeah what_

_So get on the floor, show what you came here for_

_No you can't see me_

_No you can't be me_

_Yeah, I'm on my game_

_That's right I'm in my shades_

_See the camera's flashing_

_In the party and it's time for action_

_You're the main attraction_

_Hey, in my shades_

_Rap: If you're going to watch me, watch this_

_And when you watch TV watch Chris_

_About to have the whole place jumping_

_Camera's flashing_

_You know the bass bumpin_

_Shades on like a rock star_

_And I'm busting out the best moves so far_

_Feel the air from the speakers_

_So, so fresh from my head to my sneakers_

_Turn the beat up on the radio_

_I'm going to keep my frames on till I'm ready, go_

_Got me caught on ice_

_You have never heard this song like this (oh)_

_If you ought to know, better get some ideas_

_Maybe you should hollar at your boy right here_

_And if the girl want to get crazed you can find me in my shades_  
><em>No you can't see me (can't see me, yea)<em>

_No you can't be me_

_Yeah,_

_I'm on my game_

_That's right I'm in my shades_

_See the camera's flashing_

_In the party and it's time for action_

_You're the main attraction_

_Hey, in my shades_

_No you can't see me (oh)_

_No you can't be me (be me)_

_Yeah, I'm on my game_

_That's right I'm in my shades_

_See the camera's flashing_

_In the party and it's time for action_

_You're the main attraction_

_Hey, in my shades_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah'_

**Sonny POV**

I gave up waiting for her and went out of the car to find her. I don't know what hit me but suddenly I was walking to the back of the club. Man it was quite doesn't any get scared here? I was nearing the door; the door hit me right on the head.

Now I know what hit me. I looked up and see a guy. I felt dizzy but I brush it away.

"Did I hit you?" really?

"No the door hit me by itself" I replied with my answer dripped with sarcasm

"This is not good"

"For you or for me? Cause right now its worst for me!"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"nevermin- wait aren't you Chad Dyla-"

"I'll give you whatever you want just don't say my name"

"I don't want anything" 'all I want is freedom!' I thought to myself.

I got dizzier by the second and soon enough I was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

><p>Sry about the shortness of the chapter. I had to hurry. I won't be updating this story for around 2 weeks as I going overseas. Anyways thx for reading!<p> 


End file.
